


"Treasure"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, concert date, proposal, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important question during a Bruno Mars concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Treasure"

"Treasure," Niall sang softly into my ear. "That is what you are."

He was standing behind me, arms wrapped around my middle as we danced back and forth to the music.

"Honey, you're my golden star."

Bruno Mars definitely knew how to put on a show. Niall had gotten us fairly good seats, too. Good enough for a good view of the stage, but not so good that he was immediately recognized in the audience.

"You could make my wish come true."

One of Niall's arms slipped away from my waist, but I didn't think anything of it until his hand nudged a small box into mine.

"If you let me treasure you."

"Niall - I - " I stuttered out as I opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

I looked back and forth between him and the ring for a second, completely shocked by the question.

"I can get down on one knee, if you want," he teased, but I could tell he was nervous.

"I mean, a girl does have expectations." I grinned.

He was down on one knee before I had the chance to rescind my request. I heard squeals from the girls behind us.

"Baby, will you please marry me?" he shouted over the music.

I nodded, pulling him back to his feet as the people around us cheered.

"I love you," I shouted into his ear over the noise.

He pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling the ring out to slip it on my finger.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Bruno Mars's "Treasure"
> 
> series inspired by theknot.com's 13 Top Wedding Songs of 2014
> 
> comments/kudos are lovely and make me smile lots :)


End file.
